Derrota
by kiose
Summary: Ganar no siempre te asegura la victoria, a veces el ganador sale perdiendo...  Hints de  BattlerxBeatrice  Drabble


Hace rato que escribí este pequeño fragmento (como un año, aprox) y nunca me decidí a subirlo. En primera porque siempre me pareció que estaba incompleto (y no se me ha ocurrido ninguna manera de continuarlo) y en segunda porque tengo otra historia en progreso y no he podido continuarla por razones que se salen de mi control/comprensión D:.

Finalmente hoy me decidí a subirlo porque no quiero retenerlo para siempre, mejor compartirlo con ustedes lectoras/lectores y por lo menos sacarle un suspiro o una sonrisa (por más pequeño que sea) a alguien ;P.

Sin más, espero que disfruten este cortísimo escrito entre Battler y Beatrice...

* * *

-Ahora que has admitido tu derrota deberás arrodillarte y besarme los pies—exclamó ella con arrogancia

-Te equivocas—respondió Battler tranquilamente con las manos en las bolsas; cosa que provocó ligera alteración en Beatrice.

El chico notó la confusión en la mujer e inmediatamente se apresuró a explicarle.

-Nuestro trato era que si yo perdía, te besaría, pero nunca especificaste que tendría que besar tus pies—

-No trates de engañarme Ushiromiya Battler—soltó la mujer con voz profunda y amenazante.

-Si crees que miento entonces te reto a repetirlo en rojo—refutó él señalándola, con el dedo índice, sin ningún respeto.

Beatrice apretó los dientes y frunció el seño. Sabía exactamente que no había especificado que Battler tendría que besar sus pies, pero no lo hizo porque pensó que simplemente estaba implícito en su oración. Es decir ¿Qué otro lugar esperaba Battler que ella le permitiera besar como castigo?

-Me rehúso—su voz sonaba casi ronca por el enojo.

Battler sonrió con ligera e inocente malicia.

-Qué lástima—comenzó con un tono más sarcástico. -Si te rehúsas a repetir nuestro trato, no hay manera de comprobar que sea yo el que te está engañando—

Para este punto, Beatrice ya estaba más que enojada; incluso una parte de ella se estaba viendo tentada a matar a Battler ahí mismo.

Pero no debía actuar de manera precipitada y obedecer a esos agresivos impulsos sólo porque estaba molesta con el muchacho.

Si eliminaba a Battler, se acabaría su diversión y todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento perdería sentido.

Por estar reteniendo sus impulsos asesinos no se percató de que Battler se estaba acercando hasta ella, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con él.

-Y eso significa, que yo elijo dónde darte el beso—señaló mientras la tomaba de manera, un tanto brusca, por el mentón; aún así, el acto conservaba gentileza y denotaba algo de cariño.

Ella notó que su mano era tan grande que podría abarcar fácilmente gran parte de su cara sin mucho esfuerzo.

La expresión de Beatrice no se alteró; sin embargo ella estaba sorprendida por esas acciones tan poco comunes en su rival.

-No te atrevas, Battler Ushiromiya—advirtió, prediciendo las acciones del muchacho.

El chico sonrió mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella. Su mano prevenía que Beatrice pudiera mover su propia cara.

La bruja no pudo ver sus ojos porque estaban cubiertos por su cabello rojizo. Un sentimiento de ansiedad la llenó y se sintió impaciente por saber cuál sería el desenlace de este asunto.

Fue hasta entonces cuando sintió como las manos de Battler inclinaban su cara, ligeramente, hacia un costado.

Los labios del joven tocaron suavemente su mejilla y en esos momentos ella pudo recordar ese calor humano que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo,

El chico se separó después de unos segundos y dio media vuelta sin mayor alteración.

-Nos veremos mañana en la siguiente ronda, señorita "Bruja Dorada"—se despidió con ironía en la voz; las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono de burla que sólo hizo que Beatrice se sintiera más enojada, incluso hasta ofendida. Toda la oración del chico insinuaba que aún no se había dado por vencido en el asunto de no reconocerla como bruja.

¿Cómo es que podía continuar con esa determinación después de haber sufrido tanta presión y dolor durante el juego anterior?

Unos segundos después, Battler desapareció en una nube de mariposas doradas.

Beatrice había ganado esta ronda, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si Battler hubiera sido el que se llevó el premio.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que así haya sido aunque sea algo cortito y si no les gustó sientanse con la libertad de jalarme las orejas por no cumplir con sus expectativas/haberles hecho perder minutos de su tiempo (claro que si le agregan consejos/sugerencias para mejorar se los agradeceré aún más).

Ya no les entretengo más y les agradezco la molestia que se tomaron al elegir leer este pequeño escrito ;P.

kiosé cambio y fuera


End file.
